Story
by L.A Lights
Summary: Ini hanya sebongkah cerita tentang dia. Lelaki jutek bertampang homo yang entah kenapa menjadi karateriaku. Hadehh.-Humorlah.


_**Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto**_

 _ **Rate : Teen**_

 _ **Warning : Alternate Universe, super crack, OOC.**_

 _ **L.A Lights**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cowok keren itu berambut klimis, kenapa? Hm, rambutnya saja dirawat apalagi pacarnya. Betul khan? Huh.

Ok, namaku Haruno Sakura 23 tahun, cakep? Ya jelas, kaya? Lumayanlah, pergaulan? Em lumayan lah ada banyak, sesat? Hehe, namanya juga anak muda. So pasti adalah sesatnya sedikit yang menjurus ke hal-hal berbau-sensor. Ok itu jauh lebih baik daripada menjadi penjahat. Setuju khan?

Punya kakak yang tampangnya uhuk! Cakep, tapi sayang sifatnya selalu bikin tensi-ku naik. Ok, cukup sudah perkenalanku ini.

Seperti yang aku bilang di paling atas. Cowok berambut klimis? Yah, aku akan bercerita sedikit mungkin tentang seorang cowok berambut klimis, tampangnya lumayan ok meski kata-katanya super pedas dan penuh pelecehan. Tapi itulah yang aku suka darinya. Dia tak munafik akan pembawaannya dan ... style rambutnya yang kusuka. Wkwkwk.

.

.

BRAK!

"PINK!"

Bedebah! Aku menolehkan kepalaku penuh kearah daun pintu tak berdosa yang menjadi sepakan kakak-ku sendiri. Yeah! Tensi-ku langsung naik.

"Bisa ngak kalau mau masuk ngak usah pake nendang pintu! Ngak punya etika banget, cih." beginilah aku, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku memang pedas sepedas sambal goreng kesukaanku.

Pria bertampang balita yang tak lain adalah kakakku, menyunggingkan cengiran memuakkannya. "Maaf, aku hanya mau menyuruhmu membuatkan _Cappuchino_ untuk temanku dan untukku."

Mendelik tak suka akan perbudakan sepihak, aku menggeleng sambil menggerakkan jemari ke kiri dan kanan. "Ngak mau~"

"Ayolah, Saki." sekarang Kak Sasori mengeluarkan panggilan sayangnya padaku. Mendekat dan duduk disampingku-tepatnya diatas ranjang, dia berbisik. "Temanku rambutnya klimis lho~"

Oh sial. Si tampang balita ini tau kareteria cowok kesukaanku. Dia licik khan?

.

.

Mau tak mau, sudi tak sudi akhirnya aku membawakan dua gelas berisikan cafein menuju ruang tengah. Dengan hanya mengenakan kaos serta hot pants. Aku berjalan penuh percaya diri serta menaruh tiga minuman di meja. Lantas aku duduk dan menatap pria yang kata si tampang balita, em. Berambut klimis.

Netraku memasuki mode fokus, menatap intens wajah pria itu. Wow, lihatlah rambutnya yang klimis itu. Wajahnya ok, tatapannya sayu namun begitu meremehkan. Smirk-nya oh so sexy.

"Hoy jalang! Apa yang kau lihat?"

Tuh kan kata-katanya penuh nada pelecehan. Tersadar aku segera melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya. Enak sekali dia memanggil seperti itu, ibuku saja tak pernah.

"Jalang katamu? Yang enak kalau bicara ya muka homo." sorot meremehkan kutujukan padanya.

BRAK!

Pria itu menggebrak meja, membuat diriku sedikit was-was. Menunjuk tepat hidungku, dia menyentak. "Muka homo katamu pink?! Mau ku amplas jidatmu yang lebar itu, hah!"

Jika menyangkut jidat yang kata ibuku sexy, aku tak terima. Berdiri dan mencengkram kerah baju pria itu seraya mendekatkan wajahku persis beberapa centi darinya.

"Dasar muka homo bajingan tengik cap sambal terasi kupret! Mau ku bog-" perkataanku bernada super sinis terhenti kala aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di bagian dadaku. Menunduk dan aku mendapati sebuah tangan ... memegang dadaku. WHAT?!

"WAAAHHH! HOMO MESUM!"

BUAGH!

Bogem mentah sukses mematahkan hidung pria itu. Tersungkurlah dia dan aku, huhu, aku tertawa jahat. Tak perduli akan sosok bertampang balita yang jawdrop menyaksikan kejadian langkah barusan.

.

.

"Em, maaf pink." dengan hidung tertempel plaster, dia meminta maaf padaku karena suruhan abangku tentunya. Berlagak sok gak peduli aku membuang muka serta menyilangkan tangan didepan dada.

Nampak dia mendengus. "Aku tak tau jika kau adik si boncel ini. Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku, hm?" dia memohon entah tulus atau tidaknya.

"Nanti malam jalan denganku, maka aku memaafkanmu." khan kesempatan, mumpung kareteria cowok idaman di depan mata.

"Em, gimana ya." pria dengan cincin akik di jemari manisnya itu menggaruk alisnya. "Ok, nanti aku jemput jam tujuh."

Aku hanya bisa ber-yes ria dalam hati. Dan saat abangku akan protes, kepalan tangan terlebih dahulu kutujukan padanya. Otomatis si boncel tampang balita itu terdiam takut pake banget. Hm, maklum lah abang sering kubogem.

.

.

.

Kukira dengan menghabiskan berjam-jam berdandan se-ok mungkin akan sebanding dengan apa yang kudapatkan dari jemputan pria yang ku ketahui bernana Hidan tersebut. Nayatanya...

"Ki-kita naik ini?" bahkan aku sedikit tergagap seraya menunjuk sebuah motor vespa jebot berwarna silver dengan stiker-stiker norak tertempel disana.

Hidan yang masih terduduk di atas motor dengan kemeja hitam terbuka atasannya, nampak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya apa maumu?" dia mendesis jengkel.

Tanganku menyilang di depan dada. "Yang elit dikit kek, masak naik rongsokan begini." aku menatapnya penuh sinis.

Mengusap separuh wajahnya dan menstater motor rombengnya, Hidan bersuara. "Aku pulang."

Sontak tanpa aba-aba aku langsung loncat naik di boncengan vespa rombeng tersebut. Tak mau jika acara kencan ini tak jadi dan aku menyesal nantinya.

"Ok, ayo jalan muka homo."

"Asuh! Jangan panggil gue homo, bicth."

JDAK!

Siku menghantam kepala bermahkota putih klimisnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku seenak dengkulmu, homo." lalu kedua tanganku melingkar dipinggangnya, senyumku tersamarkan. Huhuh. "Jalan~"

"Ck, iya-iya kampret!"

.

.

Mataku berbinar menatap pemandangan ini. Pantai dengan suara gemrisik serta tiupan angin yang menggoyangkan pepohonan. Ditambah rembulan yang memberi pantulan cahaya di atas air.

"Waow! Tak kusangka pria bertampang homo sepertimu memilih tempat yang 'aduhay' seperti ini." mulutku berkata tanpa bisa ku kontrol. Kedua tanganku tergenggam didepan dada. Senyumku kian mengembang. Huh, aku sampai lupa jika sudah lebih dari setahun tak mengunjungi tempat ini.

"Ck, jangan panggil homo, bicth! Dan ayo." Hidan meraih tanganku, menyeret pelan menuju sebuah kedai makanan di pinggiran pantai. Aku tersenyum kala sadar jika itu adalah kedai yang sangat digemari pasangan. Terlebih tempat itu lesahan, alias tak perlu meja.

Haha. Ini bagus, aku bisa memilih tempat di bawah pohon dan mengobrol dengan leluasa bersama si tampang homo ini.

Setelah memesan beberapa makanan ringan dan dua minuman. Kami duduk dibawah pohon dengan alas dibawahnya. Di sebelah-sebelah kami pun tak sedikit pula yang memlilih tempat agak jauh dari kedai tersebut.

"Sakura!"

Kepalaku yang sedari tadi menengok kesana kemari seraya memasukkan cemilan kemulut terhenti. "Hm?" gumamku asal, emeraldku menatap lurus sepasang violet Hidan, meski samar tapi masih terlihat jelas tatapan khas sayunya.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

"Uhuk!" demi kambing punya Naruto! Apa dia bilang? Meski itu benar sih. "A-apa maksudmu?" gugup mode on yang paling kubenci, cih.

Tak memasang expresi berarti, Hidan terus menatapku. Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan. Nafasku tertahan dan secara spontan menutup mata. Aku yakin dia akan menciumku, hahahaha. Aku senang.

Hembusan nafasnya mulai terasa mendekat. Makin erat mataku tertutup serta bibir yang sedikit kubuka. Lalu ... lalu apa yang akan terjadi?

"Hm, saus ada di hidungmu."

Daguku anjlok. Oh sial, kukira dia mau menciumku. Nyatanya membersikan saos-yang entah kenapa bisa ada disana dengan sendirinya.

"Kukira kau mau menciumku." gumamku spontan dan tanpa sadar penuh nada kecewa. Kepalaku menunduk.

"Hah?!" Hidan menekuk alisnya, lantas dia menyunggingkan seringaian oh-nya. "Sini kalau mau kucium."

Sadar akan ketololanku barusan. Sontak aku menjitak ubun-ubun Hidan kembali. "Enak saja." aku salting sampai melukai kepalanya kembali. Huh, kenapa aku begini sih? Kupret.

.

.

.

Meski belum genap 24 jam kami kenal, nyatanya aku menyukainya. Dia orangnya asik meski kata-katanya super pelecehan. Mengobrol dan saling bercerita serta menikmati pemandangan pantai di depan sana.

Dengan kaki yang terbujur, kepalaku kusandarkan manja pada pundak Hidan. Terasa aroma maskulin pria itu.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Pertanyaanku barusan malah mendapat respon kekehan dari pria itu. Menekuk lutut kanannya sebagai tumpuan tangan. Hidan menyahut. "Sayang tidak ada yang berminat."

Aku menyeringai samar. "Lalu yang kau minati?" aku was-was akan pertanyaanku sendiri. Jangan sampai jika si tampang homo ini punya minat akan wanita yang bukan diriku.

Meneguk minuman serta menyandarkan kepalanya di pohon. Hidan terdiam sesaat dan menoleh menatapku. Aku blushing. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

"TENTU SAJA BODOH!" bangke! Saking semangatnya sampai aku lupa akan intonasi suaraku yang pastinya bikin manusia seperumahan bakalan bangun berjamaah.

Hidan tersenyum, lantas kembali menatap kedepan seraya merapikan rambut klimisnya yang terkena tiupan angin.

Karena tak kunjung merespon, kujambakin aja rambutnya hingga si empunya misuh-misuh dengan sumpah srapahnya.

"Oi, sakit tau brengsek!"

"Kenapa tak kau jawab, hah?" aku membentak dia persis di sebelah telinga kirinya. "Ayo jawab muka homo." bahkan aku tak sadar jikalau banyak yang menatap kami dibarengi tawa mereka. Ah, persetan!

"Jawab apanya?"

"Wanita yang kau minati, bangsat!" sekarang malah aku mencekik lehernya serta menggoyang-goyangkannya. Kenapa aku begini sih? Aish.

"Adik prempuannya si boncel Sasori."

Hah? Cekikanku terhenti. Mulutku melongo selama tiga detik hingga berganti menjadi senyuman malu-malu kambing. Kubuang muka kala blushing kembali menyerang.

"Kau menyukaiku?"

Hidan mendesis jengkel. Lalu dia berdiri seraya menyeret tanganku. "Tak usah ku jawab kau juga tau, brengsek!"

Spontan aku meloncat kepunggungnya, hingga Hidan nyaris terjatuh.

"Woy! Apa-apaan ini?"

Dengan kepala kubenamkan dipunggungnya serta kedua tangan melingkar di leher pria itu. Aku berucap manja. "Gendong~"

"OGAH!"

BRUK!

"ADAAWWW!" kampret, bokongku menyentuh tanah. Sakit tau dasar muka homo cap sempak.

"Pacaran denganku ngak boleh manja."

Tak sengaja bertemu dengan cowok idaman nyatanya menjadi kenyataan. Hahaha. Ok sekian cerita singkat dariku. Bye-bye.

 _ **END**_

 _Fic ngak jelas yang tiba-tiba nyasar di kepala begitusaja._

 _._

 _Review_


End file.
